Certain mobile platforms, such as aircraft, trains and automobiles, may generally employ laminate structures to form various surfaces. Laminate structures serve to provide visually appealing surfaces to the objective viewer. For example, in a commercial aircraft, a plurality of laterally aligned overhead stowage bin doors is typically included along the port and starboard sides of the passenger cabin of the aircraft. These stowage bin doors each generally include a laminate disposed on the front of the stowage bin door to create a visually appealing interface for the customer. Further, the sidewalls or other monuments in the passenger cabin may be lined with laminates to create a lightweight visually appealing surface. Advantageously, these laminates used for the sidewalls may also include patterns or other visually pleasing images. In addition, many other surfaces may be coated with a laminate to increase the visual appeal of the surface, such as doors, ceiling tiles and the like. Further, in some instances, laminates may also be used to display information to potential viewers, such as safety hazards or use instructions.
As many mobile platforms are subject to fire worthiness standards, it would be advantageous if the laminates could absorb thermal energy in the event of a fire. Such laminates could be affixed to any desired structure to reduce the amount of thermal energy released by the desired structure during a combustion event. Thus, the laminates may increase the fire worthiness of the desired structure while providing an aesthetically pleasing surface.